The Letters of Bones
by AprilBaby95
Summary: A series of oneshots that connect of their lives esp. outside the lab featuring all the characters esp. Bones, Booth,Hodgins and Angela and even Parker. D-Dazzling E-Energetic F-Fearless G-Goofy H-Happy Ships:B&B and Hodgela
1. An Amazing Chef

AMAZING

"Want to grab dinner Bones?" Booth asks as he finishes up the case. With no other pressing work to distract her Brennan agrees. "Thai, Chinese the diner?" he asks. She scrunches her nose in a way that makes him smile. "We've eaten out every night this week" she says annoyed. _When did it become so reoccurring_ she wonders. "How about my place something healthy for once" she huffs. "No way" Booth refutes "Your mac and cheese or we go out". "Fine" Brennan caves easily, snatching the keys out of his hand "then I drive" she smiles triumphantly. "Your car?" Booth questions. "You picked my up at 4 AM for this case" she replies semi irritated he forgot. She grins hoping into the driver's seat. The car ride goes quickly with Booth going on and on about how she should get a TV so they could watch the game. Even though she has no idea what "game" he's talking about. Once inside she prepares the food and Booth hovers. "Quit it Booth" Brennan says exasperated, as he tastes the sauce for the third time. "Maybe if you had a TV I wouldn't be so bored Bones," he counter as part of what he considers their customary teasing. Her face shuts down immediately. "Not that your boring" he quickly backtracks "just busy". "Busy cooking you dinner" she snaps stirring the bowl hard. After a few minutes conversation is easy again, nothing could come between these two. Booth apologized. "You should be sorry" was Brennan's response. "Just say I forgive you, Bones," he says. They sit at her table to eat the mac and cheese. Booth takes a bite. "Amazing" he declares. _Just like the chef. _


	2. An Amazing Girlfriend

AMAZING A

There was some down time at the lab so Angela decided to go see Hodgins. She finds him examining a bug under the microscope and taps him on the shoulder. Hodgins spun around "Hey beautiful" he said turning and kissing her. "What did I do to deserve you?" he says with a smile. "I don't know but it must have been pretty bad" Ange countered in a teasing tone.

"Why _do_ you love me?" she asks her eyes softening. This time he can tell she's serious and he's glad she lets him see all of her emotions on her face, no matter what. Hodgins bits his lip thinking. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me" Angela says softly offering him an out. He shakes his head "A million reasons Ange, to name a few… your beautiful from the inside out, you're kind to everyone you meet, you're always so happy and it infects everyone around you making them happy too, you remind us all how important our job is giving people back their humanity, you're really sweet, you love kids and animals, and best of all you love _me_!" He pauses to take a breath glad to see she looks reassured. "Face it Ange," he continues, "you're close to perfect, everybody loves you, you're amazing".

Hodgins leans over and kisses her forehead. She leans back and smooches him on the lips. "Amazing huh?" she says with a laugh. He nods. "Let make sure, Egyptian storage room?" she questions checking with him, and they walk out hand in hand.


	3. A Bold Birthday

Bold B

Booth was going to flip. _It was Angela's idea_ Brennan repeated to herself. Angela had decided to throw a birthday party for Booth. She had been given the job of making him come. She sighed and pulled on her coat. "Hey Bones," said Booth as he walked in "Time to eat. It's almost 8." She shrieked "Eight!" "Hey relax. Come on". She cursed herself for agreeing to this, they were going to be late and Ange would be mad. She grinned like a child "Only if I get to drive" she said pouting a bit for emphasis. "No it's my birthday, my day, I'm driving. Come on Bones I'm starving" he needled her. Bones shrugged "Fine". She grabbed her bag and they got in the car.

"My day my choice right?" Booth asked her. "What?" Bones looked up from her phone. "Food". "Oh" she said hesitating "what were you thinking?" "Wong Fu's, ok?" he replied. "She sighed pleased "ok". She quickly texted Angela _Almost there_. "You text" he said looking surprised. "Yeah doesn't everyone, I need it to stay up to date and talk to my publisher". "No TV but she know how to text" he muttered under his breath. "What?" she asks. "Nothing we're here" he says distracting her.

They go in and everyone shouts "Surprise!" Booth is beaming. Everyone is there Cam, Zach, Hodgins, and Angela, even the kid Sweets. "The biggest surprise is yet to come Stud" Angela tells him. "Really, happy birthday!" she says. "Happy birthday G-man" Hodgins says giving him a pat on the back. All of a sudden out of nowhere Booth is hit square in the stomach "Daddy!" he looks down to see Parker squeezing him around his stomach. "Happy birthday Daddy" Parker says grinning up at him. "Hey buddy" Booth smiles at Angela. _Thanks_ he mouths. _It was all her_ she mouths back pointing at Brennan. "Now time for your surprise" Angela says. "Ready sweetie?" Brennan nods and walks up to the counter.

She grabs a mic and begins to sing to him. She sings "Lean on Me" by Bill Withers "So just call on me brother, when you need a hand. We all need somebody to make it. I just might have a problem that you'd understand. We all need somebody to make it. Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. Lean on me..." Booth is happy, tapping his foot and snapping his fingers. He loves that she just goes up and sings even though last time she did it she had to shoot a woman.

He looks around Parker bouncing up and down in his lap, Angela and Hodgins with their arms around each other swaying to the beat, Cam, Zach, and Sweets chatting and laughing, and her singing to him pure joy radiating off her face and wishes he could freeze this moment. She's smiling boldly not frightened at all. _There's more than one kind of family _he decides _and all he needs is the one right here. _


	4. Bold Paint

BOLD A

Brennan is sitting at her desk when Angela storms in. "Hodgins and I are fighting" she announces loudly. "I'm staying at your place!" Brennan glances up from her computer. She had been utilizing the downtime by working on her newest book. "Sweetie, are you listening?" Angela demands frustrated. "Yeah, arguing, staying at my place, Ange it's just another little disagreement the second this week" Brennan says continuing to type. Angela slams down the laptop screen. "This time it's different" she announces. They were redecorating Hodgins's mansion and having a hard time combining their very different styles.

Booth walks in just as Ange says "I just wanted to paint the room hot pink". "What?" says Booth. Brennan fills his in as Angela stands tapping her toe impatiently. "So sweetie, stud?" she asks. "No guy want any room in his house pink!" Booth exclaims. "I think it's…Bold! Good for you Ange" Brennan says giving her positive input as a way to please Ange and get back to working on her book. Angela grins and runs off to argue with Hodgins over more paint samples.

They compromise a light orange with a brown couch and red and orange striped pillows. No pink, but still Angela style bold as Booth said Hodgins decided no self respecting man would have a pink room in his house.

**A/N Ok sorry this is so short, so I posted another chapter too at the same time. Please review 91 people read the last one and I got no reviews :( **


	5. A Confident Lunch Maker

Confident B

2-shot

Brennan was worried. At first it seemed like a good idea to spend the day with Booth and his son Parker. Well maybe fun wasn't the right word but now she was nervous and really regretting her decision. _I'm going to back out_ she decided. All of a sudden Booth came in with a beaming Parker. "Ready Bones," he asked. "Almost," she replied dragging out the word finding her unable to say no to the Booth boys' charm smiles. "Come on Dr. Bones" said Parker tugging on her sleeve _as though he truly expected his strength to move her_ she thought with a smile.

She nodded and got up slowly. Parker grabbed one hand from each of them and swung his arms back and forth. After exiting the lab Parker began to beg, "Swing me!" "Ok Bub," Booth replied, "ready?" Brennan looked worried, "What do I do?" she asked leaning over Parker's small frame to whisper in Booth's ear. "Jump take his hand and swing it up hard on the count of 3" he whispered back. "1, 2, 3, jump!" They walked this way all the way to the park.

Once they arrived Booth and Brennan shook the blanket out and brought it's checked red pattern down onto the grass. "Lunch" Booth said calling Parker over. Parker ran back from where he was playing and sat down. Brennan pulled out sandwiches from her bag. "I made them," she said uncertainly "organic peanut butter and jelly". She had picked this because it was the favorite kids sandwich in the U.S. and it was organically healthy too. Parker took one and took a huge bite. _Thank god he was over his picky eater stage_ thought Booth. Brennan watched nervously. "Yummy Dr. Bones!" Parker exclaimed happily. "Chew and swallow first Bub" Booth chastised. Brennan smiled she felt differently now, _confident_.

**A/N Part one of a 2-shot **  
**Do you want the 2nd part next or angela's confident? R&R**


	6. A Confident Swinger

**CONFIDENT A**

Angela was usually very confident in her ability to get her way, both in her love life and regular life. That is why she was worried that maybe she was losing her touch. Hodgins had gotten back together with her four months ago and though she had wanted to take things slow this time around, he was taking to long. Last time he had proposed over and over, until she finally believed it was the real deal and she was fated to stay with him for the rest of their lives. This time they had bypassed getting to know each other but he had never talked about getting married. Of course last time they ended up more as "star-crossed" lovers than soul mates.

She debated going to talk to Brennan or going straight to the source. _Brennan first_ she decided unsure about Hodgins mindset, but knowing Brennan would be supportive no matter what.

"Hey Sweetie" Angela offered as a greeting. "Hi" Brennan said distractedly. "What are you doing?" Ange asked. "Emailing my editor about the latest draft of the book" Bren replied. "Does that mean we get to drink and edit soon?" Ange asked knowing Brennan didn't let her see until it was as complete as possible, soon after the book went straight to the editor. "Yeah" Brennan replied finishing typing and hitting send, "so… do you have a face yet?" "No" Ange admitted, "I sort of have a problem" "The tissue markers should all be correct, I did them myself" Bren said. "No, a love problem Sweetie" Ange said. Brennan rotated her hand in a circle prompting Ange to continue. "Hodgins hasn't proposed yet," Ange said dejectedly. "Maybe he doesn't get it," Brennan offered in response, "apparently we squints aren't good at emotional signs." Normally Angela would have brought up that Brennan and Booth were both missing each other's signs, but she was distracted. "I can talk to him," Brennan suggested. Ange hesitated. "Or get Booth to" Bren concluded. "Booth would be good," Angela said relieved "a man to man talk. Just to see if he'd want to, don't ask him to. I don't want a pity proposal, maybe just nudge him in that direction" thinking Brennan and Hodgins conversation would have been sort of awkward.

Brennan tells Booth later that day almost word for word their conversation. Booth agrees to be the middleman and talks to Hodgins.

* * *

**The Next Night**

Hodgins and Angela planned on going out to dinner. Angela wasn't going to bring up the conversation unless he did. They made polite small talk and he spouted a few conspiracy theories until it has time for desert. They walked out on to the balcony as they waited for the food to be brought out.

Hodgins wrapped his arm around her when she shivered. Together they stared up at the stars, "There's the big dipper," Hodgins pointed. "And delphinius," Ange said pointing out Bren's favorite constellation.

Moments later Hodgins dropped to one knee "Angela you are truly the love of my life, the one thing that I think of right when I wake and right before I go to sleep, and often in my dreams. You have made me believe in true love and soul mates and that every one has a perfect half. You're my best friend who I want with me in hard times and in times of laughter. I want to be with you and be a father to the million kids you want. I want to learn new things with you and take in all you have taught me. You told me 'Childhood should be all about swings. You know how high can I go, if I twist the chains how fast will I if I try and jump off before the swing stops.' And I get that feeling from being with you, the swing is high and I'm scared to jump but I really want to take the chance with you because love makes it worth it. Some times in a relationship we don't get along with the person and we call it a day and try to move one. But you know how difficult it is to get over with the one relationship, which has been held closest to your heart, and I don't want to. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ange. I promise to love and trust you even more this time around. Will you do me the pleasure of allowing me to spend the rest of my life jumping with you? Will you Angela Montenegro marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" he asked."

Angela's head was reeling as she took in his words. She had assumed that Hodgins would wait a few days before springing this on her. She bit her lip before replying, "Yes, I would love to, let's jump." He kissed her and slid the ring on her finger. She took it in; it was different than the old one. "It's beautiful Jack" Angela said as they walked inside.

"Ok I have to ask you, what did Booth say?" Ange asked once they were seated again. "Oh" Hodgins replied "I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow. I was busy examining the particulates today. Why, was it important?" "No" Ange said beaming. They ate dessert and left arms around each other, kissing every few steps. He pulled out the car and opened her door, Angela slid in.

_I've still got it _she thought; pleased Hodgins really loved her without any nudges. She was happy, confident, and a fiancée _the world is a magical place_ she decided.


	7. A Dazzling Picture

A/N 2nd part for britxfluva

* * *

Dazzling B

Parker grins eating the desert she had packed, Oreos milk's favorite cookie. She had chosen them because she remembered having dunking and eating them contests with her brother Russ when they were Parker's age. He gets up to go play catch with Booth. "What do you say Bud?" Booth reminds him. "Thank you Dr. Bones," he says before leaving to go play catch.

All of a sudden Parker runs back. "I forgot I colored you a picture in school," he says with a shy grin. "Really?" she says in a silly tone. He holds it out. Brennan pulls him into her lap "Want to tell me about it?" she asks staring at the scribbles and lines. Parker nods "Sure, that's you and me and Daddy, holding hands 'cause we're bestest friends and Daddy's smiling real big 'cause he's with his two favorite people in the whoooooole wiiiiiide wooooorld. He told me so Dr. Bones," Parker confidently whispered as if it was confidential information " and we're playing together in the park 'cause we're a family" he concludes.

Brennan offers a tight smile holding back tears. That squiggly, scribbly drawing had her almost crying. Soon it would reside on her shelf beside her pig Jasper and her blue Smurf. "It dazzling Parker" she said hugging him. "Dazzling," Booth interjects. "I'm trying to build up his vocabulary," she defends herself.

"Come play football too" Parker hollered. "What do I do?" she yelled back. At first he looks stunned that someone "so smart" doesn't know how to play. Then he yells, "Chase me!" and takes off giggling up a storm. She does and catches him in a tackle. They fall to the ground intertwined laughing and smiling up at Booth as he jogs over. He begins to tickle them both. Brennan throws back her head laughing, carefree and happy. _She dazzling too_ he thinks staring at the 2 people that make up his world.


	8. A Dazzling Ring and Stars

**A/N Brennan and everyone else at the lab (plus Booth) knew Hodgins was going to propose but were sworn to secrecy. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter britxfluva and deeyore3.**

**DAZZLING A**

Hodgins and Angela sit on the couch in front of the roaring fire after returning from his proposal night dinner. She was in pink and orange pj bottoms with black music notes on them and a black tank top. Her hair was down from its complex up do and flowed around her face. He wore a white t-shirt and blue plaid pajama pants. "How did you pick the ring?" Angela asked. Hodgins grinned, "That took a long time." He replied. "I decided to go to Kay's, Jared's, Zale's, and Tiffany's. Only the best for my baby" he said playfully. Angela gave him a kiss "and…" she continued. "Actually, I went to each store twice, once to look at the rings and pick what I like, and once with Dr. B's and Booth's input. Then I went to the store I liked best and helped create the completely personalized ring." "Why did you pick this design?" Ange asked. He smiled "The circle diamond in the center because you're the center of my world and our love like the circle has no end. The 2 small diamonds on each side show our union. The smaller diamonds that run along the side in two rows and then merge for our merging lives and the many memories we share." "I love it " Ange said admiring her ring in the firelight. "The inscription?" she questioned. I had a lot of ides and received many suggestions" he replied.

Two bodies, one heart

Always together

I'm keeping you forever and for always

Amor Vincit Omnia (Latin: love conquers all)

Semper Amemus (Latin: love always)

From this moment on

Love, honor and cherish

Today- tomorrow -forever  
Mon cœur est a vous (French: my heart is yours)  
Jump off before the swing stops

I love you…

A&J forever/J&A forever

"And I chose "From this moment on mon cœur est a vous" because my heart is, was and forever will be yours. It's partially French because you loved the Louvre." "It's dazzling" Ange breathed out. It had been beautiful before but meant even more with the story. "Breathtaking, perfect, incredible, amazing, indescribable… I love it Jack". "You're very dazzling, breathtaking and indescribable yourself" he replied.

She was curled up in his arms, eyes drooping then shooting open and blinking rapidly. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head then picked her up securely in his arms. "Time for bed" he announced. "No" she protested like a child, eyelids flickering but determined to stay up. He settled her into bed and tucked her in. "I love you babe" he said turning to go out to his office to finish some paper work. "Love you more" Ange whispered. "No way" he said with a grin. "Then prove it, stay here" Ange said her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Paperwork that could wait or this beauty, no contest Jack decided. She rubbed her eyes tiredly smearing her eyeliner and yawned. He crawled under the sheets and blankets with her. She gave him a kiss and rolled over. He wrapped his arms around her spooning her, and in his arms, she fell asleep and soon he did too. Cocooned together they slept contently, with the bright moon and dazzling stars shining in from the windows. 


	9. An Energetic Lover

**ENERGETIC B**

The case had just wrapped up. The team had been on a tight deadline and had been working around the clock. Now they had finished three hours early. The FBI director had been leaving on vacation at five AM and wanted the case wrapped up an hour before he left. The squints and Booth had complained quite a bit but were now finished at one AM, very early in the morning. The team sat around on the couches having the first opportunity to talk since yesterday.

"How'd the proposal go?" Booth asked Hodgins. "Great" he replied with a grin looking over at Angela and Brennan. They sat together heads bowed whispering. Angela was showing off her ring with a glow on her face. Brennan looked happy for her. Angela however was yawning, exhausted at the late hour. "Time to go" Hodgins said protectively. "I'm talking to Bren" Ange complained. "Really Ange, you look tired" Brennan said offering her input "We can talk about it tomorrow". They both got up and made their way over to the boys. Hodgins put his arm around Angela. "Night sweetie, night stud" she said without any extra comments, which was a testament to how tired she was. "Night Dr. B, Booth" Hodgins said. "Good Night" they replied. "Come on Zach, we'll take you home" Hodgins told the young scientist. Angela lightly pushed him in the direction of the car. They all treated him like a little brother. With that, the three left. Cam left soon after to return home to Michelle.

"Come on Bones" Booth said. "We can drop off the report and I'll take you home". Brennan agreed because he had picked her up this morning so she had no other car. After the dropped off the report to a grateful (for the report) and grumpy (it was 1:30 AM) director, Booth went to drop Brennan off.

"I'm not tired," she complained bouncing up and down in her seat. "No you're certainly not," Booth agreed "You've got energy to spare." "I don't have extra energy" she contradicted "I'm energetic. It's your fault, Booth". "Me?" he asked. "Yes you" she replied poking him in the shoulder with her index finger, "Your crazy hour cases for the past week have messed up my REM cycle." It hasn't affected anyone else," he said. "Yes it has. They've all been tired, their sleep cycles just don't adjust as fast because they haven't had to change time zones as often".

They went to the diner, which was open 24 hours a day. He got fries as a snack knowing he'd end up sharing. "Isn't staying up messing up your REC cycle even more?" Booth asked. "REM" she said exaggerating each syllable "Yeah probably" she admitted "You can take me home now".

Alpha male he was Booth walked her up to the door. Brennan invited him in because she was still wide-awake. She changed and offered him the set of clothes he left there just in case. He was tired but she insisted he stay because she wasn't tired at all and this was his fault. They lay in her bed, Bren snug under the blankets and Booth lying on top. For a while, they talk about Angela and Hodgins' engagement, work, and Parker who was coming next weekend. "He really wants to see you" Booth said yawning. Brennan was very energetic still but quieted down the longer they talked. Eventually Booth fell asleep. Bren covered him with a blanket. In his sleep, he rolled over and held her close. She allowed it feeling safe and soon they were both fast asleep.

What he would think in the morning she didn't want to know but Bren reasoned she could say it must have happened after she fell asleep too. Although this wasn't plausible because she woke up if anyone touched her at all. _Oh well_, Brennan decided maybe he wouldn't ask or maybe he'd realize how much she like him. She had been exhausted but she'd faked being energetic, copying what she'd seen Angela do when excited, to spend another hour with him _she wished she could spend a lifetime_.


	10. An Energetic Artist Coin

**A/N Thank you Britxfluva for reviewing, it made my day. So here's another chapter just for you! Thanks also to jamsters4567 for putting me on story alert and Kelanna for adding me to her favorites. Please review if you like it, thanks so much in advance.**

* * *

Energetic A

This case was getting to Ange. It was a little girl only 7 and a victim of her foster father's anger. It was hurting her to think of Brennan's life is the foster care system. She knew Brennan was upset to but had turned to Booth instead, making her even more upset though she should be glad Bren was talking to anyone at all, she had a tendency to compartmentalize everything.

Angela sighed and laid down on the couch in her office. A blanket was wrapped around her tightly. She snuggled in and began to cry. A fist was pressed tight against her mouth to stop the cries from being heard, but tears ran down her face. Hodgins walked by and heard her sobs anyway. "Ange," he called out cautiously. He stepped in, "Ange, honey what's wrong". She gulped hard "Everything". Hodgins pulled her onto his lap and rubbed her back. "How can I help?" he asked sincerely. "Brennan" she whispered in a heartbreakingly tiny voice. Hodgins got up slowly and kissed her forehead walking out the door before breaking into a sprint the second Ange could no longer see him.

He brought back Brennan warning her, "I've never seen her so upset, Dr. B". "Sweetie" Angela said wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Ange" Brennan said shocked at how upset her friend was. "What's wrong?" "You'll be mad" Angela intoned. "You can tell me anything" Brennan encouraged her. Ange sighed "Sweetie, I'm glad you trust other people now, trust Booth, but I miss you coming to me, I miss our girl talk and I, I feel like I'm losing you and that's what scares me most of all" Ange whispers. "Never" Brennan promises squeezing her hand. "But this week," Ange says a catch in her voice, "before you would have come to me and we would have been sad and gotten through it together". "But Ange that's the point, we would be _sad _but you're so happy, so full of life… Booth has his father. He gets it. But I don't want to be the reason you're sad." Angela smiles a bit "Let's just trust each other some more sweetie ok?" "Ok" Brennan agrees eager to see Ange happy again. "And a girls night tomorrow no excuses" Angela makes her promise. Brennan agrees to that too, glad Angela is her crazy, happy artist friend again.

They hug for a while sitting side by side on the couch. Angela's head falls asleep on Brennan's shoulder; Brennan leans back and rests her head on top of Angela's. Booth and Hodgins find them there an hour later, tear tracks mar their faces but smiles grace them too. They hold hands tightly even while sleeping the energetic artist and the rational scientist. Two best friends, opposites yet connected, two sides of the same coin.


	11. A Fearless Fighter, A Fearful Lover

**FEARLESS B**

Brennan was brave. She rushed into gunfire to save Booth. She effortlessly flipped guys flat on their back if they touched her. She witnessed Guatemalan Genocide. She was a good shot. Brennan was calm and level headed in a crisis and in every day life. She always had an answer.

But she was scared…

She was falling for him quickly. At first she was annoyed they'd been paired together and hated how he called her Bones. Then came the attraction but to protect her heart she said no to his advances. Then they became friends, who talked at work, which grew to dinner and lunch while on a case. After that they became best friends, partners, who could turn to one another with anything and spent most of their time together. Booth and Brennan were best friends who kissed under the mistletoe for over 5 steamboats and love each other in a professional "atta" girl/boy way. Now she can't define their partnership it's more than just work partners but less than boyfriend and girlfriend. The ambiguity scared her. Brennan wanted more put wasn't going to be the first to cross the line he drew.

* * *

Booth was brave as well. He was a trained army sniper, an excellent shooter, a confident guy. He had saved Bones from bullets before too. He was willing to risk his own life to save another's, and that took guts. But Booth was worried of having his heart broken after Rebecca. So he dated women just for the sexual experiences and drew a line in his relationship at work.

He was scared too…

At first he had been the butt of a lot of FBI jokes for working with the cold fish scientist at the Jeffersonian. He had been determined to stick it out and soon learned Bones was more than just a pretty face. A complex, socially awkward, extremely intelligent, deep-rooted psychiatry issued, funny, and amazing person awaited him after he broke through her defenses. They spent more time together and he was falling, but she wasn't so Booth drew a line. Then they kissed and he wanted to throw away the damn line, but instead remained respecting her wishes. He got by on "guy" hugs and holding her when she was upset. But it wasn't enough; he loved her but had already told her this and believed she didn't love him back.

* * *

They just needed to be a bit more fearless.

* * *

**A/N Please review and I'll post the companion piece (Angela's) which in my opinion is slightly better than this.**


	12. A Fearless Bride, A Fearful Couple

A/N Thanks to britxfluva, DeviantOrchid, and Becca for reviewing, please take the time to review it makes my day!

* * *

FEARLESS A

Angela was loud, she said what was on her mind and stood up for what she believed in. Even if it meant not talking at all, like when she refused to take the stand at Max's trial. _So why was she giving in to everything Jack said?_

For example he wanted white flowers, she thought that was blah and wanted orange but didn't say anything. Or how she wanted to keep it small this time just in case, but Hodgins was inviting everyone, even distant relatives he hadn't spoken to in years. Still Angela kept her mouth shut. Then there was the fact he wanted people to throw rice as they walked out of church. She hated the idea ever since she heard about the woman who lost her hearing after a grain lodged in her ear. The thought spooked Ange who wanted to release beautiful butterflies, but she agreed to it anyway.

Angela was scared of rocking the boat and messing up their second chance at love. _It was her fault they had broken up the first time_ she thought. Angela would have agreed to anything to Hodgins said about that one day for the chance of spending a million with him. She knew that this might cause problems later but was determined to make up for the first wedding disaster, _again her fault_, by doing whatever Jack said.

* * *

Hodgins on the other hand was very confused. He had been surprised at first how she had agreed to white flowers. He decided to test her with the relatives (he hadn't really sent invitations to any of them). Now Angela agreed to the rice even after she had told him the idea terrified her before their first wedding. He knew he should confront her but didn't want to make things worse and decided to give her some space to avoid a repeat of their old trust issues. The wedding was turning into something neither of them wanted but both were scared to ask for what they wanted.

* * *

Finally one day Angela snapped. "No I don't want white flowers, or people I don't know there, or rice, or a dark green wedding cake, or a live symphony, or any of it!" At this remark Hodgins looks frightened. Angela notices and backtracks "All I want, all I need is you Jack." Hodgins decides to be direct as well. "I don't want it either," he agreed. "What do you want?" Hodgins asks her.

Moment of truth, Angela hesitates. "Orange flowers" she offers. He smiles at her. Gaining confidence, she continues "a small intimate wedding". Now bravely she adds "and butterflies, and a white cake". Hodgins nods, "Glad you decided to speak up" he said "because I didn't want it either." "The symphony?" he asks. "That's ok I suppose" is Ange's response, "Your choice on that Jack".

* * *

After that, they have a long discussion about trust and telling each other how they feel. They follow this with a glass of wine for her and a beer for him. As they lay watching a movie that night, snuggling and cuddling in each other's arms, Ange decides that with the tremendous weight lifted off her shoulders, she's better off being fearless and standing up for what she wants. _All she wants right now is Jack. _She demands his attention, and receives a kiss moments before falling asleep as the credits rolled.


	13. Goofy Fish's Kisses

**Thanks to britxfluva and DeviantOrchid for reviewing this chapter is for you!**

* * *

**Goofy B**

"Hey Bones" Booth says walking into her office. "Booth" she acknowledges glancing up at him. "What are you doing this weekend?" he asks while looking at the artifacts she has displayed. "Working" she replies. "It's my weekend with Parker" he continues like she hadn't said anything. "We are going to the aquarium". "Really?" at this Brennan looks up surprised. "Yes really, why is that so surprising to you?" Booth replies slightly annoyed. "No, I think it's good your intellectually stimulating Parker's brain at such a young age" she answers. "I just though he'd like the sharks" Booth says with a grin. "You should get a guide to show you around and explain the aquatic creature to you," she replies. "Well, Bones I'm pretty sure Parker would be bored and just run around" he laughs at her phrasing, "Why don't you just say fish?" "Because that would be inaccurate the dolphins and some other animals there are mammals not 'fish'".

"Why don't you come?" he offers "Parker would listen to you explain it." She nods "Sure Booth, if you leave so I can finish my work before then." "They're centuries old, I doubt they care" Booth answers knowing he'll end up dragging her out of the lab. "Their families' care" Brennan counters. "Ok I'm going" he agrees, pleased she agreed to spend her Saturday with him. Booth walks out. After this Brennan lets out a very small Angela-esc squeal. She is delighted to spend the day with him and Parker. Booth peeks back in "It opens at 10 so we'll pick you up at 9:30 ok?" Brennan nods her face flushed with embarrassment. "Are you ok Bones?" Booth asks concerned, not having heard her squeal. "Fine" she replies waving him out.

Later Brennan goes to find Angela. "Hey what's up?" Ange asks smiling. "I'm going to the aquarium with Booth tomorrow". "Good for you" Angela approves, determined for Brennan to achieve the same happiness she has. "With Parker" Bren adds to discourage Angela's Booth and Brennan belong together speech. "Oooooo with his son, that's a big deal Sweetie." Brennan rolls her eyes at Angela's gleeful antics. "I've spent the weekend with him before" Brennan adds, knowing it's the wrong thing to tell her the moment the words leave her lips. She may not be good at reading people but she knows how Ange thinks. "So call my cell if we get a case ok" Bren says finishing what she came here to tell Ange. "Ok sure" Ange replies "but won't you know first since you _with_ Booth". "Just in case" Brennan says. "Ok, ok but now you've got to tell me more about you and Booth. You've gotten together with Parker and him before right?" Ange says. Brennan spies Hodgins and looks at him desperately. Hodgins walks over and wraps his arm around Angela. "How about an early lunch?" he asks her. Ange looks torn. "A long lunch" he whispers in her ear trailing his hand down her back. Angela smiles "See you later Bren, ok. We're not finished with this conversation," and they walk away. _Thank you_ Brennan mouths to Hodgins.

The next day Booth and Brennan sit in the car with Parker in the back seat. When they buy the tickets the woman smiles and tells Parker "Aren't you lucky your parents take you here on a Saturday?" "Yep, very" he replies with his Booth-charm smile and a laugh. Parker doesn't quite grasp their relationship. Booth glances at Brennan who takes this in stride, picking Parker up and tickling him. "What do you want to see first?" she asks him. "The fish, then the turtles, then the big fish like whales and dolphins" he says in his cute kid voice. "Ok we can do that," Bren consents "but the 'big fish' are really mammals not fish". "Ok" Parker agrees.

When they get to the fish tank Parker's eyes widen. "It's huge!" he exclaims running around the 360° view tank. Booth grabs him on his 2nd loop. "Look Bud" he says pointing to the shark. Parker frowns are buries his face in Booth shoulder. "He doesn't eat the other fish does he Dr. Bones?" he asks in a tiny voice. Brennan hesitates not wanting to lie. "He eats fish but not those fish just the dead ones the keepers feed him" she replies not telling him about the sharks eating habits in the wild. Looking to distract him Booth sucks in his cheeks and puckers his lips. Brennan and Parker burst out laughing. "What is he doing?" Parker asks Bren confused. "Imitating a fish I think," she answers. She then copies him making her own fish face complete with silly lips. "A fish kiss" she cries out beginning to chase Parker to give him a kiss. "Fish kiss, fish kiss, you get a fish kiss" Booth joins in chasing the small boy. They trap him between them each give him a kiss on opposite cheeks at the same time.

He scrunches his nose "Can we see the turtles now?" he requests. "You don't have a turtle face do you?" he asks looking alarmed. "Nope, just a fish face Bud" Booth replies, both of them making the face again. "You're goofy" Parker giggles. They look at the slow moving turtles, which Parker declares lazy and the whales, which he says, are gigantic. Then they go eat a late lunch with a grilled cheese for Parker, a cheeseburger for Booth, and a salad for Bones, plus fries to share.

Finally they watch the dolphin show. Brennan's face light up as they jump high into the air. Parker watches equally entranced. They have front row seats and get soak when the dolphins playfully slap their tails at them. Brennan jerks her head up surprised her hair now dripping wet. "You do look goofy," Booth says laughing. "Like you should talk" she playfully spares back. "Your parents sure love each other," the woman behind Parker says. "Tell me about it" he whispers back "They act like this _all_ the time".

Booth drops Brennan off at her apartment knowing he'd normally walk her up and end up spending the night, on her couch of course, but that Parker was tired. "See you Monday Bones," he calls out the car window instead cheerfully waving at her. She gives a wave back calling out "Bye Booth, bye Parker" At this Parker who was nodding off shoot up in his seat waving wildly "Bye Dr. Bones thank you!" Parker and Bones continue to wave to each other as Booth drives away, until both have disappeared from each other's sight.

* * *

**Please review, you don't even need to login in, please if you read this, review even if it's short.**


	14. Goofy Face Paint Statues

**A/N Thanks to Britxfluva and Cherry0208 for reviewing it made my day! 3 Reviews for the next ch. _Happy_.**

* * *

Goofy A

Angela looked up into her doorway and the man candy that was blocking the light from falling across her painting. She had been expecting Hodgins, Brennan, or Cam and was pleasantly surprised to see Booth. "How did it go at the aquarium, Stud?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "Fine" he said only semi-irritated, he'd gotten used to her comments a while back. "Was Brennan ok?" in this question her tone changes, as does her face to a more concerned persona. "Fine, she had a blast with the dolphins" Booth answers. The questioning look on his face prompts Angela to say, "Then you're here because…"

"Because Parker's school is having a carnival/fair thing, and I'm rarely there for Parker at his school, so I volunteered to run the whole thing and now I need help" Booth's face begs her to agree. "Cam agreed to organize the event and to let you guys help the day of, I just need your help getting them to agree" he continued. "Sure," Ange agrees, "I'll go talk to them now".

She convinces Brennan as soon as she says it's for Parker. Brennan then tells Zach he has to go. It takes some convincing and promises of what will happen after to convince Hodgins but soon they all agree. Later that day Cam calls a meeting announcing she has made the positions for the carnival. "One food vender, one face painter/tattoo-er, three game runners, one person to direct the kids and teachers, one person to oversee the whole production, 7 positions. One for each of you, Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins, Zacharoni, Angela, Dr. Sweets, Booth and one for me" Cam announced. "Sign-up List is going to be on this desk. It's first come, first serve so sign up soon," she advised. Hodgins snagged the list out of her hands and wrote on it. Angela called out "I call the list next". He wrote Zach's and handed it to her. Booth then stole the list and added his name and Brennan's. Finally Cam added her name before Sweets got the list. "First come, first serve," Cam reminded him smirking. Sweets groaned and added his name.

Sign-Up List

Food Vender- Dr. Sweets

Face Painter- Angela

Game Runner-Hodgins

Game Runner- Zach

Game Runner- Booth

Director of Kids and Teachers- Bones

Overseer- Cam

Brennan saw what job she was given and turned to Booth, "because they know you," he responded before she even asked her question of why she was overseeing the kids. Cam called out as everyone left "I will get all the supplies just tell me what you need". "Paint and brushes" Ange called. "I'll get what we need," Hodgins said to Zach before going to join Angela. "Clipboard and class lists" Bren requested. "A game and the supplies needed" Booth joked. "3 hula hoops would be good to" he offers. They all leave in the flurry of which they had arrived.

The day of the festival all the squints arrive bright and early for set-up. Booth arrives soon after with Parker and a football in tow. "Hi Baby Booth" Angela says in greeting. Parker smiles and waves to her before running to hug Brennan. Bren puts down her clipboard and hugs him back. "She's great with him" Angela remarks watching the two interact. Soon the kids arrive and they split up. Brennan looks happy directing all the children who pepper her with questions such as "What's your job? How come Parker calls you Dr. Bones…" Cam is sitting in a lawn chair watching festivities ready to jump in if needed. Booth is helping the children throw the football through a suspended tire for prizes; he then is going to have them do a hula-hoop contest before sending his group to Hodgins. Hodgins is doing a beanbag game and bug races with cockroaches then his group is sent to Zach. Zach was doing a game where you pick up a rubber duck and the color dot is the corresponding prize size you can choose from. He also does a small dig in a sandbox for "bones" to identify with each group forming a simplified skeleton. Angela was the final rotation before the cycle began again.

Angela was the biggest hit because it was fun, easy, and they could pick what ever they wanted to be painted on their face/hand/arm. They also liked her station because there were no scary bones or bugs, plus she was behaving a lot like a kid herself. The children could open up to her as she asked their name, what they wanted painted, what colors, and their hobbies. She then showed them their face in a hand mirror and called them each "beautiful" or "handsome". After that she sent them to Cam who supervised the children who were playing kick ball.

Parker was the last face she had to paint before they all went to eat lunch together. "Hey Buddy," she says helping him up into the chair. "What do you want painted?" she questions. "A American flag on my arm and a army face" he answers. "An American flag tattoo?" "Yep" he agrees. "A bit cold" she warns pressing the damp towel to his arm. "What sport are you doing now?" she asks him while peeling off the paper backing to reveal the tattoo with the words USA stamped across it. "Football and hockey" he replies as she begins to paint him. Angela laughs as he, like all the other students, sits up straight barely breathing to avoid messing her up as she paints their faces rainbows of colors and sparkles. "Why are you laughing?" Parker asks out of the side of his mouth. At this Angela cracks up, she takes a deep breath and says, " 'cause your sitting like this" imitating a solemn statue. "Ok all done" she sends him off to play.

They then gather for a lunch of hot dogs and chips. The adults group together discussing the children. "One thought an finger bone was a toe" Zach laughs looking surprised when no one joined in. "One threw a football at you know" Booth says looking down. "Ouch" Hodgins laughed "all I had were the ear-piercing screams of 6 year old girls afraid of bugs. And you Babe?" Angela grins, "They were all angels for me". "Because they didn't want to end up as clowns" Booth explained as Parker ran up. "Hey Bub" Booth greeted him "did you have a fun day?" "Yep" Parker agreed. "What did you learn?" Brennan asked him. They were all surprised when he actually answered her question. "Daddy has a veryyyyyy high voice sometimes and is very bad at hula-hooping. Dr. Hodgins is very compete-ative and cheats to win bug races. But I beat him anyway," Parker adds proudly "A toe bone is very different than a finger one, and Zach is mad if you don'tknow which is which. I'm good at kickball. And Angela is a very goofy person." At these proclamations they all laugh. "What did Angela do?" Booth asks suspiciously. "She looked like a stone person" Parker answered copying her. "I was just imitating him" Angela defends her action and shatters her defense with "he started it" sticking out her tongue a bit. "Did not" "Did too" "Did not" "Ok this is ridiculous, I'm arguing with a 6 year old" Ange said rolling her eyes. "6 and ½ " Parker corrected, "That's why you are goofy". He then ran off to join his friends.

"Goofy, childish, wild, immature, silly, kind, sweet, irresistible…" Hodgins trailed off tracing circles on her back. She kisses him sweetly. "Goofy" he said as they separated. She hit his arm softly before snuggling him to watch the children. "Watch the PDA people" Cam said. _This could be her life, her family, her joy_ Angela thinks with a trace of a smile. She takes in the moment with Booth, Brennan and Parker playing, Zach talking to a group of wide-eyed children, and Cam talking to the teachers. She looks up at Jack and kisses him. "I saw that," Cam yells across the pavement. Ange smiles at her angelically before kissing Jack again anyway. He laughs at her and presses a kiss to her forehead. She watches life imitate art, content in Jack's arms.


	15. Happy Christmas, Merry Friends

**A/N: Thanks so much to Cherry0208, britxfluva, DeviantOrchid, and Nadya E for surpassing my review goal of 3 reviews. New goal: 5 reviews- I will post anyway it just might take longer. If anyone has an idea for a better summary please let me know in a review,or PM me.

* * *

**

**Happy A**

Angela was excited. It was almost Christmas! Hodgins had let her spend what ever she wanted to. She had lights rimming the mansion like icing on a ginger bread house. She had all the main rooms decorated as themes such as snowflakes, snowman, ginger bread men, stockings, and evergreen trees. Each had decorations hand-made by her and Hodgins, well mostly her. Angela's favorite was the one she planned to have the Christmas party in.

Angela had invited everyone at the lab over for a party on Christmas Eve. Brennan had agreed right away. Booth and Zack also said yes since they were spending Christmas Day with their family. Cam was hesitant because of Michelle, but agreed to stay for a little bit. Sweets was coming as well. The best part was they were having a Secret Santa exchange. Each person had pulled a name from a hat and been swore to secrecy.

When it was the night of people began to arrive. Brennan arrived first along with Booth. Angela greeted them and invited them into the main family room. She had Christmas shows on TV playing softly in the background and had just put out drinks. Leaving Booth with Hodgins she pulled Brennan into the kitchen to help carry out the snacks. Then the doorbell rang, Angela set the treats down and ran to the door yelling, "I've got it! I've got it!" She opened the door to a startled Dr. Sweets and Zack. "Come in!" she said taking the Secret Santa gifts from them. Cam came right as Ange was about to shut the door. Once they walked into the family room Sweets looked puzzled, "A very interesting glimpse in your psyche" he told Angela. The space was decorated traditionally with the exception of the tree, which was all hand-made ornaments of bugs and bacteria (Hodgins contribution) and paintbrushes, palettes, mini paintings, and portraits of all the lab members (Angela's part).

They found Brennan watching the TV as if it were an intriguing skeleton. She kept tapping Booth saying, "I remember this" or "What happens next is when…" She grinned up at Ange "Russ and I used to watch these" she said delighted to remember after all this time. "Eat what you want" Ange said, "We have a pie and a cake for later".

When the episode of Frosty the snowman ended Angela turned the TV off and turned on the stereo, which began to play Christmas carols. She grabbed Hodgins hand and pulled him up for an impromptu slow dance. Booth offered his hand to Cam and they began to dance as well. Dr. Sweets then cut in and Booth instead began to twirl with Bones. Booth held her tight and allowed her to lead. Hodgins spun Angela around the room. She was laughing and smiling happily. When the song ended Ange went to serve the pie and cake, inviting Zack to help her. She felt guilty for leaving him sitting there but he assured her it was a fascinating anthropologic viewing.

Angela served the food and then declared it was time to do presents. Hodgins and her had gotten a small gift her each of their guests. They passed out the small bags to each of their friends. They all opened at the same time receiving chocolate covered bugs, scorpion suckers, and a Rolex watch or a small pair of diamond earrings. They all thanked the two profusely. Hodgins got everyone a drink refill and Angela got the secret presents. "To: Booth From: Hodgins" she announced tossing him the envelope. "Box seats to the game! Thanks" Booth said excitedly. "Box seats are the ones that are air conditioned and serve food, for the Superbowl, the major football game," Ange whispers Bren before she asks. "To: Sweets From: Booth" she read, lugging the box over to him. "A karaoke machine" Sweets said surprised. "So, you can sing in the confines of your own house" Booth said pleased with his idea, _without dragging us along_. "To: Hodgins From: Zack" she read handing the gift to Jack and planting a kiss on his lips. "How do you who gave what?" Sweets asked. "I can tell whose hand writing is whose" she replied. Hodgins opens a Rosenbergia hoyoisi, a very rare bug. "You're keeping that at the lab" Angela states immediately, moving toward the other side of the room to get the next present. Sweets got Cam a perfume, Angela recommended it after complaining about how he broke the rules and told her who he had for the Secret Santa exchange.

Cam gave Angela a scarf that was gold, purple, and lime green. Angela wrapped it around her neck, clashing with her red and green ensemble. She was wearing red and white striped tights, a green skirt, a red v-neck tank, brown squishy reindeer antlers with red and green ribbons tied around it, and red high-heels. No one commented, knowing she was an X-mas day fanatic who counted down the days, on a big fancy hologram calendar on the Angelanator, which counted down the seconds when a face wasn't being reconstructed. Then Bones gave her gift to Zack. It was a model airplane kit. He was amazed she noticed he liked them. "Good job, Bones. I'm proud of you" Booth whispered into her ear. A smile lit her face and she refrained from comments of how childish the holiday was, she was swept up in the magic.

Finally Angela gave her present to Brennan. Looked like it could be a huge painting. Brennan opened it to find a blown up photo of her and Angela when they had first met. Their arms were wrapped around each other shoulders and they were swinging their legs while sitting on the pier, their feet almost touching the water. Angela had tossed the camera to a couple on a boat that snapped the picture. Angela was smiling broadly in her dark jean shorts and red silk tank top. Brennan was laughing, her mouth open in light jean capris and a sky blue t-shirt. The sunlight made their hair shine and showed off their tans. They looked young and carefree. Brennan remembered that day "It was the day after I was locked in the car for breaking a dish" she whispered. "Just think of the good parts" Ange encouraged. Bren nodded "It was a lot of fun". This remark causes Booth to be thankful that Bren had a friend like this when she was alone. They looked like two young best friends having a terrific day. Angela had dragged Brennan out for a day of fun, and though she hadn't known why Brennan was upset, she fixed it to the best of her teenage abilities and was responsible for the smile that graced her face and the giggles shared that day.

Later they all left and Angela and Hodgins shared their gifts. The only rule in place was that it had to be hand made. Angela gave Jack a model airplane; she had designed it herself for maximum flight and decorated it with pictures of them together and of his favorite bugs. "My two favorite things" he said giving her a squeeze and a kiss. Angela smiled "So you can verse Zack and win". For this he kisses her again and hands her his present. She opens it to find handmade ornaments of snowmen and snowflakes, made of clay painted and covered in sparkles. They looked like a child's handiwork for his parents and she cherished them just a deeply. She hung them up and kissed him. He offered her another gift, "Don't be mad, they reminded me of you". Angela and Hodgins often gave each other gifts just because. Angela opened it to find a pair of whimsical diamond moon earrings. She slipped them on. They weren't hand made but they sparkled with his love just the same. Together they went to bed and fell asleep. _This was a great day_ she decided half-asleep in Jack's arms. _She was truly blessed with great friends and a fabulous fiancé_. She went to sleep happy.


	16. Happy Sleigh Rides and Sippy Cups

HAPPY B

Booth and Brennan left Angela's and Hodgins' get together holiday party at the same time. He walked her to her car at the end of the long driveway. "Merry Christmas Bones," he whispered lightly tucking back a loose strand of her hair. Brennan smiled still caught up in the magic as the snow fell around them out of the starry night sky. Booth lightly touched his finger to the tip of her nose "Remember the magic in the air tonight" he told her. She smiled slightly sad "I will, promise" she replied. "Merry Christmas Booth" she said hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. She released her grip and he his, as they stared into each other's eyes there was a moment like the many before this and a chance. She opened her car door and the moment ended, "Bye Booth" she said closing the door.

He tapped the window and she rolled it down. Then his phone began to ring Christmas tunes. He put up one finger and answered it "Hello? …Hey Bub… yep she's right here… I'll ask …hang on… 'Bones'" her head jerked towards him from where it had been watching Angela and Hodgins exchange gifts. "Bones will you spend Christmas Day with Parker and I? I know it's a lot to ask…" He watched her face in anticipation. "And me, Booth" she corrected him "with Parker and me". Brennan thought of being alone on Christmas Day and of the eager little boy awaiting her response, "Okay". "Ok?" "Okay I will spend Christmas Day with you." "Hey Bub she said yes," lots of giggles could be heard in response. "Alright see you soon, love you too, bye" Booth said hanging up with Parker.

Brennan had gone home to pack and arrived at his apartment the same time as Booth and Parker. Parker had run to her and was so excited about Christmas; he had an innocence she had forgotten. She began to agree with Booth, deception was okay at this time of year but decided Sweets was wrong deception was the only thing creating the illusion of magic. The friends, family, and love made the magic happen and it was okay to lie to keep the peace. They had tucked Parker in together giving him kisses. Now was Brennan in bed in Booth's room as was Booth, it was big enough to share. "Bones" he said playfully pushing away her ice cold feet. She pouted and he relented. They ended up tangled together in each other's arms unsure of where one stopped and the other began.

Christmas morning they awoke to Parker bouncing on the bed, "Santa came, Santa came!" he shrieked. Booth looked at the clock 6 am, not bad for a little boy on Christmas. "Daddy, Dr. Bones Santa came and ate all his cookies!" he yelled. Booth put a finger to Brennan's mouth to stop her from saying anything and with his other arm pulled Parker to the bed with them. He then stood up and helped Bones up too. They followed the child who was racing into the family room. Booth went to sit on the couch until Brennan pulled him down to sit beside her on the floor. As Parker went to get the stockings Booth took in Brennan's messy yet beautiful appearance. She had messy hair that she had pulled up in a high ponytail and eyes that glimmered in happiness. Parker handed the partners each a stocking stuffed to the brim and embroidered with the names _Booth, Bub, Bones. _"A good excuse to eat candy" Booth whispered to Bones as Parker dug through his stocking. "Organic stuff for you" he said poking her and then snapping a picture of Parker. "For Rebecca" he said. "It's hard to be apart from him during the holidays," he added speaking from experience.

Parker opened his presents delighted with each one as Booth and Brennan took pictures and laughed. Booth opened his present from Parker, a hand-made ornament from school with a picture of the three of them in the center. "I got you a better present," Parker said grinning. "This is the best present Bub" Booth said pulling him down for a hug. Parker laughed and shook his head pointing to his "better present" Brennan with a her hair down, and a Christmas bow stuck to the top of her head smiling shyly at him. Booth laughed and reached over to include her in his hug as well. Parker had given an identical ornament to Bones and she had said thank you as well. Brennan gave Parker a set to make a volcano that smoked and oozed lava. He was delighted and whispered confiding in her "You'll have to help me, Dad isn't as good at this science stuff."

Parker ate the breakfast Brennan had made as the partners exchanged gifts. He gave her a jewelry box and she gave him a wrapped box. Booth opened first and found the manuscript to Brennan's new book, so new the title had not been decided on yet. Used as a bookmark Booth found season tickets for two at all the home baseball games. "For you and Parker or whoever" she explained. "You are definitely coming to a game," he told her. She shrugged in response. Bones then opened her own gift, an anatomically correct gold heart on a thin chain. Booth brushed aside her ponytail and clasped the necklace closed. "You look beautiful Bones," he told her in a whisper, his lips inches away from her ear. He withdrew his hand and it sent shivers down her spine.

They got dressed and spent the day making snowmen and snow angels with Parker. They even had a snowball fight, which ended with Booth tackling Brennan in a tickling war and bringing Parker into it too. They stopped only to eat lunch (grilled cheese) and for a brief warm-up at two of hot chocolate. Brennan had planned a special surprise and while they sipped their second cup hot chocolate, wet hair plastered to their heads, smiling she told Parker to go look out the front window. Booth of course joined him in what became a race with Brennan trailing behind them. "A real sleigh ride," Parker exclaimed. They had all taken showers or baths and were dressed up to go out for dinner. Brennan nodded at the boy. "Thank you Dr. Bones!" he said delighted. Booth looked just as excited.

They bundled up in coats and ran out to the sleigh. Booth helped Brennan climb in and then passed Parker up to her before climbing in himself. The driver dressed as Santa passed back a blanket to tuck around them and they laughed and caught snowflakes on their tongues on the way to the restaurant. They walked in and enjoyed a nice holiday meal. Afterwards they climbed back into the sleigh and the driver took them on a magical tour of D.C. monuments all lit up for Christmas. Finally they stopped at the Jeffersonian where Angela, Hodgins, Zack (who the two previous dragged along), and Cam were waiting. They all said "Merry Christmas!" to Parker and gave him gifts that made the sleigh really look like Santa's, full of presents and full of joy. Brennan smiled at the delight on Parker's face and "Now the last stop…" she told him "the White House." Angela looked at Parker enviously. "Aren't you coming?" Bren asked the group "I didn't drag you out here just to say "Merry Christmas!" Angela's face lit up. Hodgins helped her up and then climbed in, followed by Zack and Cam. The seats were in a circle formation with a table in the middle. They took their seats in this order, Booth, Parker, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, Zack, and then Cam. Bren reached down into a container and set a hot chocolate for each person on the table. It had their name on it and each was different. Brennan's was brown with a curly design of blue and green around a green peace sign. Booth's was silver with his favorite football team's logo. Hodgins' was dark green with bright blue bugs and Zack's was dark blue with light green bugs. Cam's was a light blue with brown palm trees and white-capped waves. Parker's was red with hockey items on it such as a puck, stick, goal, player, ect. Angela frowned "I didn't get one, sweetie". "Oh yeah sorry," Bren said reaching down to pull out a hot pink sippy cup covered in purple stars and Angela's name in lime green.

Everyone began to laugh, even Booth. "See I can be funny" she told him indignantly. He laughed at her grin of superiority and nodded. "I can be funny too," he teased tickling her causing her to laugh as well. Brennan then reached out to Angela and lightly touched her arm, "It's ok, right." Ange giggled and pulled her into a hug "Of course it is, how come you chose me?" "Because you were the most likely not to be upset over it" Brennan said in a seriously "and the most childish around here" she added in a slightly teasing tone. Angela stuck her tongue out at Bren "Am not" she said. "Looks like she just proved your point Bones" Booth added in. "Trust me, sometimes she's very grown up," Hodgins said in a suggestive tone in her defense. Angela snuggled up to him "and sometimes she fingerpaints at the kitchen table" he concluded. Angela stuck her tongue out again but remained snuggled tight. Bren then pulled out a different cup for Angela, it matched the other's styles but was purple with pink and white circles on it, but in one respect it was different it said Angela on one side and on the other it said Thank you, _for everything_. Angela's eyes began to tear up and she looked around to keep Brennan from noticing. Bren would probably think she upset her with the sippy cup, but really the other cup had the major impact. By that time they were almost to the White House, Angela spotted Parker catching snowflakes on his tongue and copied him. They looked at the lights and Angela cocked her head "That's what I want our house to look like next Christmas" she told Hodgins. He groaned and nodded "Anything for you, baby" he whispered to her. They stared the lights in silence as Christmas music softly played. Then they dropped off Cam at her house, Hodgins, Angela, and Zack at their house, and Parker at his Mom's house with all his goodies. "Bye Daddy, Bye Dr. Bones" he called hugging his mom "Thank you, Dr. Bones" he called out leaning against his mom who was hugging him from behind. Parker waved as they disappeared and Rebecca called out "Thank you Dr. Brennan and Seeley".

The partners crashed on Booth's couch and she fell asleep in his arms as they stared at the Christmas tree lights. He fell asleep as well as Silent Night can be heard playing from the apartment next door. "_All is calm, all is bright…_" the magical end to a happy day "_Sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace_".

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas in June! Hope you liked it. Please review! Next up I, either immature or intelligent I haven't decided yet, which do you think I should pick?**


	17. An Immature Day With Pancakes and Paint

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope this makes up for it...immature as requested. Thank you sooo much to all who reviewed.**

* * *

IMMATURE A

Angela woke up that morning in one of her silly moods. She shook Jack awake at five demanding pancakes. He tried to placate her by telling her to ask the cook but she refused. She begged him to make the "special pancakes" and he could tell it would be one of _those_ days. Jack relented and allowed her to drag him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He sat at the counter half asleep until her voice chimed in his ear "All ready". Ange had calmed down a bit and gave Jack a quick kiss and a thank you. He rose to see she has laid out all the ingredients needed. She helped him crack the eggs and added the mix and milk. She then sat at the kitchen counter and began to rub her eyes tiredly as she watched him mix the batter. Angela yawned and her head sank down to the counter, her eyes blinked closed for longer and longer periods of time. Jack looked over to see her sleeping, dust from the mix sprinkled across her face. He sighed and picked her up placing her to sleep on the couch in the family room. He then spread a soft blanket over her covering up her deep purple silk pjs that were covered with stars. "Stay" she murmured. Jack snuggled in against her and they were soon fast asleep.

When they woke up it was eight and a much more suitable breakfast hour in Hodgins' opinion. He willingly went and made her pancakes. Angela got out the plates and drinks, orange juice for her and milk for him. Hodgins handed her a plate of pancakes created in the shapes of Mickey Mouse and tiaras. Ange grinned and dumped chocolate chips on top. "Cartoons" she decided because it was Saturday morning, attempting to drag Jack into the family room with her. Hodgins hurriedly finished putting butter and syrup on his normal pancakes and nodded. He then snagged her glass out of her hand. "Hey" she said pouting ever so slightly. He dumped it in the sippy cup Brennan had given her for Christmas. "I thought you were kidding," she said pouting even more. "No, Ange you spilled on a $600 couch, no more chances". At this point she actually looked upset "I didn't mean to Jack…I'm really sorry" she whispered with a catch in her voice. "Hey, hey" he turned her face towards him and stared into her chocolate brown eyes that were filling with unshed tears "I was kidding" he tells her placing a kiss on her forehead. At this her face lights up, she grabs the cup and continues to pull on his arm. They sit side by side and watch Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Mickey Mouse and the gang, and the Flintstones.

After the cartoons end, they get dressed and Hodgins lets her pick the next activity for the day. "Let's play outside!" she exclaimed. They put on their winter jackets and snow pants and march outside. First Angela pulls Jack down in order to make snow angels; this turns into a make out session followed by them lying on their backs staring up at the clouds. "A dog" she tells him "a spaceship… a monkey… an apple…a star" as he listens to her tell him these shapes he begins to picture their life with a child. "A heart" she whispers startling him out of his daydreams. Kids or not his life is perfect right now because of her. Jack kisses her and offers her a hand. Their backyard is full of snowmen the two have created, a winter wonderland for two. She insists they make more snowmen. Snowpeople this time she decides, telling him to put the snow where they can see it out the kitchen window. Angela then disappears into the house and comes back carrying a shovel from the time they built sand castles at the beach with Booth, Brennan, and Parker. Angela tells him to make eight lumps of snow and begins to craft them into the shapes of their friends and them, Brennan, Booth, Cam, Sweets, Zack, Parker, Jack, and herself. She adds a small touch to each one, a scarf for her, a hat for Zack, a necklace for Bren…until all are complete. They fool around catching snowflakes on their tongues before heading inside and taking off their wet coats and jackets.

Hodgins goes to get hot chocolate and Ange follows him. They sit together at the kitchen table, eat lunch, and talk about everything and nothing. The conversation flow is easy and soon turns to their upcoming nuptials, Angela had changed her mind a few times about color schemes and locations but she had never changed her mind about marrying Jack, and now both were pleased. It jumps to how lucky they are to have the weekend off and snow on the ground. She concludes it by talking about how hot chocolate is called "Juju" on Grey's Anatomy. Hodgins decides he wants no part in this conversation and ends it by getting out her paints. Water colors, acrylic, finger paint, body paint…she had it all. Angela grabbed the finger paint and began to paint an Eiffel Tower in dark gray. Jack laughed at her and agreeably began to paint a picture when she shoved a piece of paper at him. "All done," she chorused to him holding up her grimy paint covered hands. Ange's picture was remarkably detailed and she had even included itty-bitty stars in glitter glue. Hodgins' pictures on the other hand were a bit harder to decipher. One was a yellow blob with brown spots, a green broccoli-ish object to the left and obvious grass and sky. "A giraffe and tree" he explained "The paint sort of went…" he shrugged "everywhere". The second was a heart encased in silver glitter with _Angela and Jack Forever_ written on it in calligraphy style cursive. "That's what a private school upbringing will do to you" Hodgins told a surprised Angela. Ange moved the pictures to a safe place on the counter and came back with a devious smile. She stroked Jack's cheek lovingly leaving behind a long line of neon green body paint. She giggled and he touched his cheek pulling away a sticky green hand. "You're on" Jack told her grabbing a red tube and chasing her around the apartment. They ended up covered head to toe in Christmas color paint. "Bath now" he told her shooing her up the stairs playfully.

Hodgins quickly took a shower and stepped out to find Angela waiting for the bath to fill. He looked at the pictures of them displayed throughout their master bedroom and heard a splash. Now dressed, he re-entered the bathroom to discover Ange had sunk below the bubbles of the tub. She giggled and blew bubbles in the water. He walked over and kissed her wet lips. "Ew" he told her "you taste like soap". She grinned and flicked a few bubbles his way. He headed downstairs to make sure dinner would be ready per Ange's request. When he returned she was done, she stood up and allowed him to wrap her in a towel and carry her into the bedroom. With Angela now dressed in a blue and white t-shirt, gray sweatpants, and hair in a high pony, they went down stairs for a meal of macaroni and cheese like she had asked for. It was late after dinner and Hodgins decided to turn in. Angela was exhausted and demanded a piggyback ride to their bed. He dumped her onto it with an exaggerated sigh. Immediately she sat up with a second wind and began jumping on the bed, she offered her hand to Hodgins who joined her in jumping. They collapsed in a pile of giggles and kisses. Angela pulled out the book she had been reading and asked him to read it to her, claiming she was too tired. Jack rolled his eyes and held out his hand. She snuggled up close to him and listened to his voice lull her to sleep. Jack laughed, undid her ponytail, tucked her in still fully clothed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He changed into pajamas and sank down beside her. In her sleep dark hair splayed across the pillow Angela reached for him, he complied and held her close. He thought of their day out loud and imagined children just like her, sweet, warm, emotional, kind, silly, childish … Though she was often the most mature emotionally at the lab and enjoyed giving advice to her fellow co-workers it came at a price. The price being the emotional taxation of every case during which she became attached to each victim feeling their pain and her own. That is why he was glad she could enjoy days like this where she could pretend to be immature and innocent he decided. He kissed her once more before falling asleep himself never catching the smile that graced her face in hearing this, not feeling the kiss she pressed to his face before both entered the world of dreams. _I love you too._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know if you liked it or not and if it was still in character...I hope to update Without It's Heart soon...Please review!**


	18. Immature New Year's Eve Fight and Kisses

A/N: Sorry this is so late but we went on vacation again with no internet, went to two concerts, went to the zoo, and have had lots of people over to go swimming almost everyday for the past few weeks. Also I am writting this story as I go. I know what I want the next two chapters to be though. After that maybe there will be some of the requested Angela and Hodgins angst. Enjoy!

* * *

IMMATURE B

It was the day before New Year's Eve, Brennan understood this holiday much better than Christmas. It had ancient roots in culture as a celebration though the dates had varied depending on the calendar each society used. Brennan herself could remember celebrating this event with Russ and struggling to stay awake until midnight to blow horns and throw confetti. She had told her mom, "I stayed awake for this!" annoyed that was all that had happened. As she grew it became more fun with her and Russ bargaining to stay up past midnight, after the ball dropped. Because they went in on it together and made it family time with board games and milkshakes they often got their way and stayed up until one.

This New Year's Angela had convinced Booth, Zack, and herself to join Angela and Hodgins at a nightclub. She said they would dance and drink... it would be fun, plus Hodgins had already rented out the VIP private section at the back in case they felt the need for some space. Ange was determined to make her last holiday as an unmarried woman a fun one. That would be minimal "torture" except Booth had a new girlfriend and she was coming too, Brennan couldn't help it, she was protective of him as he was of her. She was also a little jealous though she would never admit it, not even to herself. Bren had met the woman once before and intensely disliked her. It hadn't helped the woman that Parker was also present and the woman ignored him the entire time. Booth had told her that their work life and private life had to stay separate and drew the line but he was dating his secretary's twin sister, contradicting his earlier statement. The woman's name was Jenna; she was a tall leggy blonde, just his type. Booth had begged Brennan to be kind to the poor woman but it was clear she was tolerating her onfly because of their partnership. She had been snippy, short-tempered, and cold to him the past two weeks and Booth was determined that ended tomorrow night.

Getting ready on New Year's Eve Brennan slid into the dress Angela had chosen for her. Ange came over and sat beside Bren on the bed. She began to twist Brennan's hair into a complicated updo and could tell her best friend was upset. Brennan wouldn't tell her what was wrong and Angela sighed, beginning to do Bren's makeup. "Is it Booth?" Angela asked saying the one thing she thought could rattle Brennan so bad. Brennan ducked her head, "I don't want to talk about it Ange" she practically hissed making her point clear. Angela also caught the glimpse of shimmering almost shed tears in her friend's ice blue eyes and dropped the confrontation.

Once they arrived at the club Angela immediately went over to give Hodgins a kiss. Hodgins had arrived earlier to make sure everything was set up to meet Ange's standards. Brennan's first sight is Booth and for a moment her anger lessens, and then she sees Sarah. The blond was leaning over to whisper in Booth's and giving him quite an eyeful at the same time. So of course Brennan walked over and said hello to Booth and the blonde in a semi tame tone of voice. "Bones, Sarah" Booth reintroduced the two. He then turned to continue conversing with Sarah blocking Bones completely out of the conversation. Angela saw this and pulled an upset Brennan over to her. She squeezed Bren's shoulder lightly and initiated a conversation between Zack, Hodgins, and Brennan. Ange sat beside her friend shooting Booth daggers until he realized he had upset his Bones. Quick to react Booth pulled Brennan back over to include her in the conversation too. Angela was quick to react as well and rushed over to whispering Booth's ear, "Don't you dare hurt her Booth, or I'll get someone to kick your ass". Ange then grinned at them "Have fun!" and wiggled her fingers at them while glaring at Sarah, giving Bren a comforting smile, and Booth a warning glance. She then skipped back over to Hodgins and settled in his lap rejoining the conversation seamlessly.

Brennan was now on the defense, making sure to include the fact she had a PHD often. When asked about her career she was quick to say, "I'm a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab, liaison to the Federal Bureau of Investigation, FBI, and in my spare time I'm an author on The New York Times best sellers list. You?" Sarah then began to recount moments just between her and Booth that Bren couldn't possibly relate to. Booth looked uncomfortable and Brennan countered Sarah's stories with her own of their partnership and Parker. At this Sarah scrunched up her nose, and unlike usually Booth didn't say a word. The argument continued to escalate until Sarah was screaming, "No wonder he's with me, you're a cold heartless fish and a rude one too!" Brennan looked at Booth for defense. He put his hands up, "I'm not taking sides". Sarah then shoved Brennan roughly; Brennan countered flipping Sarah to the ground hard. Ange reentered the VIP area after dancing with Hodgins and stared in shock. Booth was screaming at Brennan "Temperance Brennan, what the heck, you're fighting like children over toys, I'm no dumb prize, I love Sarah, maybe she's right... Just leave!" Brennan was on her knees, tears and mascara streaming down her face. Angela looked livid, " Booth I paid for this, you leave, now! And take Sarah with you!" she said spitting out the words as if they were vinegar.

Ange wrapped her arm around Brennan and helped her to the couch. She wiped Bren's face clean and hugged her whispering, "I'm so sorry sweetie". Brennan snuggled her face into Angela's shoulder and they rocked back and forth slowly. Ange eased her onto the couch and tucked her in with a fuzzy throw blanket. She then went to find the Stud who was being very stupid. "Booth" she hissed in his ear. He turned from where he was "tending" Sarah's wounds. "Now, move!" Ange pulled him up and maneuvered them into a corner. She pressed up against Booth, invading his space "She was crying Booth, sobbing. You are abandoning her in favor of a slut!" "She was crying?" Booth said surprised. He pushed past Ange and when Sarah tried to stop him he told her, "We're over."

He entered hesitantly and spotted Bren curled in a ball her complicated hair do falling down. "Oh Bones," he whispered reaching out to gently stroke her hair. Brennan sat up with a start and immediately pulled back. He had broken her trust, and her heart. "Bones I'm so sorry. You and our partnership means so much more to me than some blond surrogate relationship." "Your partner, is that all I am to you?" she asked slightly hurt. "No, Bones you're my best friend too and a great role model Parker, maybe more" he whispered the second part to himself. Booth then gave her a guy hug. Ange who had been lurking outside, just in case, walked in. The partners separated smiling slightly at each other. Ange reached over to tug on one of Bren's loose curls. "Sorry" Brennan told her referring to the mess her hair now was. Ange shooed Booth out this time in a much more playful manner. Ange let Brennan's hair down in a mess of curls and finger combed it. She reapplied some of the makeup and dragged Bren out to dance.

Booth and Brennan danced together close smiles on both their faces. Zack was talking to a woman at the bar. Angela was spinning and laughing as she danced with Hodgins. The music cut off and everyone began to chant, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" Angela and Hodgins kissed intimately. Booth and Brennan looked at each other and leaned in simultaneously to kiss, 35 steamboats.

At two am the five staggered out and entered a cab. Booth and Brennan got out first at Brennan's house together. Ange wiggled her eyebrows at them and waved. Zack got out at the garage and the last two got out at the main house. Hodgins helped Angela into their bed and they fell asleep nestled together. Booth and Brennan collapsed on her bed and wiggled under the sheets. "Thanks for letting me stay while my building is exterminated," he told her. "I'd do anything for you" she whispered, snuggling in and falling asleep. He looked down at her "I'd do anything for you too Bones" he whispered back pressing a kiss to top of her sleeping head "I hope you know that"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review and let me know what I can improve or what I'm doing well. Also any ideas for Hodgins and Angela's first dance song? Or special things to include in vows? Thanks!**


	19. Joyful Vows and Promises of Forevers

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, but I've only been to one wedding so there was a lot of research on vows, dresses, flowers... **  
**On the plus side this is my longest chapter yet. Thank you so much for the review Cherry0208!**

* * *

Joyful A

It was February 14th, the big day, Angela's wedding day. It was also Valentine's Day, and the day she and Hodgins had first met. The church it was being held in was Catholic to appease some of Jack's relatives, but it also allowed them to create their own vows, something that was very important to Angela. This was mostly allowed because of their Priest, Max, Brennan's dad. He made the allowance because of how Angela had acted and taken care of Brennan when he could not. The church was simply white outside, and inside it was bright and air with warm wood colors and big stained glass windows. The windows all depicted happy scenes, not Jesus in pain on the cross, but instead cradled in Mary's arms, another one of Angela's wishes.

Angela was sitting in a chair getting her done. It was being put into a sleek bun at the back of her head. Her bridesmaids, Brennan, Cam, Maya, Holly, Sasha, and Jenna were also getting their hair done. Bren was her maid of honor, granted the title for being her best friend

The bridesmaids were all wearing red a line dresses. They were strapless and fitted at the top with a thin red ribbon at the waist. The dress then flared out slightly stopping at a point shortly after each girl's knee. They each wore strappy red sandals and had their hair down in loose waves. They held bunches of blooming white roses tied off with red ribbons.

Brennan was her best friend forever, someone to tell all her secrets to, good for girl talk and laughs. She looked terrific with the red dress and loose light brown curls. Her ice blue eyes glittered and she looked like she was actually enjoying herself.

Cam was her boss and friend from the lab, her other friends were from various places.

Maya was her tour guide when she went to Brazil. She had dark black hair, light brown eyes, "forever" sun tanned skin and a mischievous smile. The two had become fast friends during Ange's after college "find yourself" vacation.

Holly was a young mom to five children under eight. Although Holly's life was a bit hectic, Angela remained in touch. She sent gifts to each child on their birthday and babysat for her kids every so often. Holly had brunette hair and vibrant green eyes that sparked when she talked.

Sasha was a skinny ballet dancer who Angela had met in New York. Ange had seen her dance at the New York City Ballet and Jack had managed to get her backstage. Sasha had light brown hair that was usually up in a high pony and ice blue eyes.

Jenna was…Jenna. Angela's friend forever that she had known since she toured with her dad as a child. Jenna was from France and though they had lost touch over the years they were now back in touch. Jack had flown her in just for the wedding. Jenna was full of life. She had dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes, and sweet giggles.

Angela sat as her hair was tugged into a bun, a braid of hair surrounded the bun and it was all held in place with lots of bobby pins. Angela slid into her gown with help from her bridesmaids.

Jack was sitting around with his groomsmen, Booth, Zack, and Aaron. Zack, his co-conspirator for all experiments, the one who always was game and often took the punishment, was Hodgins' best man. Booth was his kind-of sort-of friend, he was never quite sure where they stood, but they could joke around and discuss sports. Plus Ange had demanded he be part of the wedding party as part of another one of her "B&B" schemes.

Aaron was the one guy Hodgins could be himself with, like the brother he had never wanted. He also had dark blue eyes but he had blonde hair that was straight. They had been friends since grade school, private schooling of course. Aaron was better at acting the part during the "high society" functions than Hodgins. Hodgins reminded Aaron they needed to have fun as well and together they would spike the punch or something along those lines. Aaron could hang around at Hodgin's house and not be impressed by all the money and material things. He wasn't afraid to put Hodgins in his place or push him in the pool, they had grounded each other in a blue blood world… and though Aaron jetted all over the world and Hodgins had made D.C. his home base they had remained friends.

As Angela gave her appearance a look over in the mirror the door opened and in came Courtney, Nicole and Lily. Courtney and Nicole wore mini versions of the "big girl" bridesmaid dresses in the same rich red. They were Holly's youngest girls at five years of age and were charming twins. "Court" as Ange called her was more of a tomboy and "Nikki" was more of a girly girl. The twins had sparkling hazel eyes and loose curls of brown hair. They were a combination of junior bridesmaids and flower girls. Lily was Jenna's baby girl, only three years old. Lily had blonde hair in prefect ringlets and what Ange referred to as kaleidoscope eyes, they had the black pupil surrounded by a chocolate brown then deep green iris that was rimmed in sky blue. Lily wore a white dress that had a tighter tank top and a ballroom skirt that hit her mid-calf. The skirt had a lace skirt layover and Lily was wearing her white "party shoes" as she called them. Lily was her sweet and loveable flower girl.

In Hodgins' room the door opened as well and in entered Angela's father, Parker, and Luke. Luke and Parker were both dressed in their little tuxes. Luke looked cute with his dark blue eyes and short brown hair. Parker looked adorable with his light brown eyes and longer dirty blond hair. Luke was four and Parker was five, they both loved sports and were becoming fast friends. Billy stared down Hodgins "You better not mess it up this time, no more chances after this. Ange is a handful, but she's well worth it, treat her right" he says adding his previous threat in again. "Yes sir" Hodgins said the words drilled into his head by the nuns at his school, (yes sir, no ma'am). Then Billy does a weird thing, he smiles at Hodgins "I know you won't screw it up this time" resting an open hand on his shoulder, a good sign according to Zack. It was almost time…

* * *

Hodgins took his place at the alter in his black suit with the crisp white shirt underneath and a black bowtie and the musicians began to play "Here Comes The Sun" by the Beatles. Booth, Zack, and Aaron took their places between two women each. Booth entered first with Brennan and Holly on his arms. Zack soon followed escorting Maya and Cam. He looked extremely nervous in a cute way. Aaron followed last with Jenna and Sasha each lightly holding on to his arms. They took their places girls to the left and guys to the right. Next walked Parker in the middle of the twins Courtney and Nicole. Court and Nikki were giggling and having a blast but Parker looked mildly irritated until he spotted Booth and Bones and became more animated. They separated and Parker dashed off relieved to stand in front of his dad. Booth placed his hands on Parker's shoulders. The girls stood on either side of their mother, Holly. Luke and Lily entered last hand in hand. Lily used her free hand to throw flower petals and Luke's was tightly clutching the pillow with the rings. They were both smiling and waving at their parents. They matched in an endearing "little children playing dress up" kind of way. "Dun, Dun, Da, Dun! Dun, Dun, Da, Dun…" the wedding march began to play as Angela entered.

She was a vision in the white dress. Her eye color popped and her hair was perfect. Her veil was made of a delicate gauzy material and was attached to the base of the bun. The top of the veil had three little silk roses with little diamonds on it, all in a row and was bobby pined tightly. The dress was a crisp white, like new sheets. It was a strapless a-line dress that flared out at her waist in three long flowing layers, one of which was the train. The dress was embroidered in silk designs somewhere between a flower and leaf pattern and beaded on half of the bust and the edges of each layer. Each layer was slightly wavy and hemmed in silk. She was only wearing a small pair of diamond earrings and her diamond engagement ring for jewelry. What really made her stunning was her smile. She was beaming; you could see how eager and excited she was. The anticipation shone in her eyes along with unshed tears. She was giggling a little and was slightly racing toward Hodgins, pulling along her dad.

They reached the altar and her dad let go of Angela's hand placing it firmly into Hodgins'. He said that he gave her away and took his seat. Hodgins placed his hand on the small of Angela's back and pulled them together. Her eyes shone as she looked at him and he smiled at her. The ceremony passed in a blur until in was time to say their vows.

The Priest, Bren's dad, says "Jack and Angela, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.

He then tells them what it will take "To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage; love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts that you want the best for each will take dedication - to stay open to one another, to learn and to grow together even when this is not always easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together".

Max asks Jack first "Jack, will you give yourself to Angela, to be her husband: to love her, comfort her, honor and protect her; and forsaking all others, be faithful to her so long as you both shall live?" Jack responds, "I will."

He then questions Angela "Angela, will you give yourself to Jack, to be his wife: to love him, comfort him, honor and protect him; and forsaking all others, to be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?" She too replies, "I will."

Jack then smiles at Angela "Ange, life has given us a second chance at love. I come today to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. As the poet Rilke said, 'This is the miracle that happens every time to those who really love. The more they give, the more they possess.' You are the most generous, loving, unselfish person I know. I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you. I feel so fortunate that you have chosen to share your love with me, and that I get to grow old next to you. Ange, today I choose you for my wife. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to protect you and to cherish you from this day forward and for the rest of our lives. My love for you is endless and eternal."

Angela looks into his eyes adoringly and responds "Jack, because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has in store for us. You are my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will honor and trust you, laugh and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, even if the way is not easy. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. Just as I have given you my hand in marriage, so I give you my life. I will always be there when you wake. I will always be will to jump with you, into whatever life may lead us to."

They then exchange rings in a simpler manner with the saying "With this ring, I thee wed."**  
**

The Priest then gives them this advice "Respect yourselves and each other. Always remember what brought you together and make gentleness, tenderness and kindness an important part of your marriage. When life's fears, frustrations and hardships attack your marriage – as they threaten all relationships at one time or another – remember to focus on the good things between you and never only on that which seems wrong. By doing this, you can ride out the storms remember that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality for your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight".

He continues, "Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to each other. Now you will feel no loneliness, for you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you".

At this point the ceremony is a blur as they stare into each other's eyes. The Priest wraps it up saying "Jack and Angela, in this company of friends and family, you have joined yourselves together in holy matrimony. May the commitment and devotion that you feel for one another, grow stronger every day of your marriage. Love is the single greatest treasure that we have the ability to share with another. Enjoy each other's company and never take each other for granted."

"By virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of Washington DC, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss your Bride." After hearing this Ange and Jack snap out of their daze of "lost in each other's eyes" and kiss. It is somewhere between the passionate kisses that has Cam telling them to "get a room" and the sweet kisses they share after waking up in the morning.

The Priest, Max, concludes the ceremony saying "It is now my happy privilege to present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Angela Hodgins. Go now and enter the days of your life together".

* * *

Angela and Jack exit the church, it is remarkably warm at 64°F. The guests have already exited first and release the butterflies. The beautiful orange butterflies flutter around Angela and Jack as they walk down the sidewalk to the Porsche. The children in attendance watch the butterflies in amazement, already having been warned to "look but don't touch". One comes so close it looks like it's whispering in Parker's ear. Lily rushes out all of a sudden to go hug Angela. Ange turns and picks her up hugging her tightly. "I wanna give you a butta-fly kiss Aunt Angie," she whispers brushing her eyelashes against Ange's cheek. Angela giggles "want an Eskimo kiss?" she says rubbing their noses together lightly. Angela then places one last kiss on Lily's forehead and puts her down. "I'll see _you_ in a little bit, missy" Ange reassures her before entering the car with her husband, _she loves that its finally true_, her husband, _Jack. _

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read! What did you think of the new characters? Would you like them to be used again? Thanks so much for even reading my story...I would love a review too! Compliments, Comments, or Criticism...**


	20. Joyful Dances and Stolen Kisses

****

**A/N: Thanks so such to Cherry0208 for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

**Joyful B**

After the ceremony Booth and Brennan slipped into one of the limos Ange and Hodgins had rented. Limo 1 included Booth, Zack, Brennan, Cam, Aaron, Jenna, Holly, Maya, and Sasha in a black Lincoln limo that held up to ten people. Limo 2 included Parker, Luke, Nikki, Courtney, Lily and Ange's dad who offered to play babysitter as a "one time only deal" in a similar limo.

They arrived half an hour later at the Fairmont hotel in Washington D.C. They then headed into the foyer to enjoy cocktail hour at the open bar. After a while Booth noticed that Hodgins and Angela had yet to appear and asked Brennan about it. Bren told him that they were changing into what Angela had called "more suitable" attire. She reminded him that Parker was also changing and enjoying "kiddie" cocktails in a separate mini ballroom. Soon after Angela reappeared in a short red cocktail dress slightly different from her bridesmaids. Ange's hair was also down in loose curls with one tiny braid on each side pulling her hair into a half-up half-down style. Hodgins entered with his arm around her in the same clothes he had worn at the wedding. The guests were seated and then the wedding party entered and was announced. The groomsmen and bridesmaids entered intermixed first, then the children in black t-shirts over their previous attire. The oversized t-shirts said, "I'm a flower girl" for Lily "I'm a ring bearer" for Luke "I'm a junior bridesmaid" for Courtney and Nicole and "I'm a junior groomsmen" made especially for Parker, in blue or pink writing. They were also clutching white teddy bears with blue or pink silk ribbons tied around the bears' necks. The little ones took their seats carefully at the long table. Angela and Jack took their seats last being announced as "Mr. and Mrs., Jack and Angela Hodgins". They then sat at the middle of the table with Brennan beside Angela and Aaron beside Hodgins.

After a while the bridal party began to mingle with the rest of the group. Brennan, Parker, and Booth were having a lot of fun talking and laughing. Bren followed the "always" hungry Booth boys around as they trailed after the servers who Parker deemed the "appetizer guys". "Try one Bones," Booth teased her each time "Try a itty bitty finger food, a slice of bread, a dip, stuffed things, filled shells, yummy, unknown named delights". Finally she gave in and stole the stuffed mushroom with a bite nibbling at his fingers. "Delicious" she declared with a grin. "That's not what I meant," Booth grumbled. "Told you so" he said brightening once again after he realized she had admitted he was correct for once. Parker looked at the conversation confused; "You guys are weird," he tells them "I'm going to go play with Luke".

A little later everyone is re-seated and served a predetermined dish. Their choices were a chicken breast, a filet, or salmon. The children could have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich or a mini version of the adult's portions. Everyone could also get something from the sushi or pasta station in addition to his or her previous choice. The sides included mashed potatoes, asparagus, steamed carrots, and a trip to the salad bar.  
The kids received grapes and fries along with the ability to get a salad if wanted. Booth got a filet with mashed potatoes and steamed asparagus to appease Bones. Brennan got sushi (fish free) from the buffet as well as a salad, and steamed asparagus and carrots. Parker got French fries and pasta, Luke got sushi and a salad, Nicole got pasta and grapes as did Courtney, and Lily got a P.B & J. sandwich, French fries, and grapes.

Next came dessert, chocolate covered strawberries, Italian waffle cookies doused in powdered sugar, an ice cream bar, and a chocolate fountain awaited. Brennan took Parker to get something from the chocolate fountain while Booth was in the bathroom. They made a mess getting chocolate all around their mouths and over their fingers. Booth caught them licking their fingers and surprised them. "Boo!" he called causing the two to gasp. Booth then took a napkin and wiped Parker's mouth off before sending him off to play. Booth looked at his partner Bones who had wiped off her fingers but still had a chocolate covered mouth. He laughed at her and shook his head "You add chocolate to your lips each time with the dirty napkin" he informed her. Brennan shrugged "There's no more napkins left," she told him pouting. They had come closer and closer to this moment in coming months, Booth bent in to lick the chocolate off her lips when the announcer called out "Time to cut the cake!" The moment ended and Bren licked her own lips following him to watch the cutting. Angela and Hodgins cut a slice in unison and fed it to each other laughing and dropping crumbs all over the tablecloth.

Then Booth smiled tapping his glass loudly "Toast, toast, toast" he chanted looking pointedly at Bones. She froze staring at him wide-eyed, unprepared. Booth saw Angela glaring at him and realized the couple had forgoed toasts in order to keep Brennan comfortable. Booth went and wrapped his arm around her. "Bones" he whispered to her. She looked up at him and he gave her shoulder a light squeeze reassuring her. "We have watched these two go through a lot of ups and downs, haven't we?" he announced loudly. She nodded her head in agreement. "Like whether to go out in the first place" she offered. "Yep" he nodded "and Angela's wish to stay just friends". "The numerous proposals from Hodgins until he gave up saying he was fine as it was" Brennan stated "Then Ange proposed herself" she added surprising some of the other people in the room. "And the failed wedding attempt and subsequent breakup" Booth concluded. Brennan smiled "but there were good times too" she added positively, "like their first date at the swings". "They were often caught by Cam in a "intimate" setting" Booth said looking a bit embarrassed. "And finally it all worked out" Brennan said "you guys showed me maybe monogamous relationships do work out sometimes if you put in the extra effort…maybe love comes first and creates the chemical reaction." This is the closest she has ever come to accepting that love exists. "We love you guys" Booth called out and Bren nodded in agreement accepting that it was just an expression.

Jenna and Aaron had prepared a smaller toast in advance and stepped up next. "I've known Angela since we were little" Jenna stated. "And I've known Hodgins since he was in diapers" Aaron laughed. "Angela is wild, free-spirited, silly, and kind," Jenna told the crowd. "And Jack is a prankster, a conspiracy nut, and always loyal to his friends" Aaron added in. "They have changed each other" Jenna said. "For better or worse" Aaron teased. "Angela has grown-up a bit more since I last saw her and parties less too" Jenna said smiling. "And Jack has lessened his number of conspiracies and has gotten better about not showing off disgusting bugs before we eat" Aaron added. "They are both still funny, helpful and kind," Aaron continued. "And that's why we love them, both separately and as husband and wife" Jenna concluded. They then began to chant simultaneously "Kiss, kiss, kiss…" and Angela and Jack did, barely keeping it kid appropriate and causing shrieks from the little ones.

Then it was time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife. It was a mix of the songs, "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain and "Breathe" by Faith Hill.

* * *

"(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after  
all this time, you're still the one I love.)

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong …"

"I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now…

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way."

* * *

Angela and Jack begin slowly with her head resting on his shoulder and his arm looped protectively around her waist. They look into each other's eyes every so often and you can see the spark, the love. They kiss tenderly amidst the songs lost in each other's faces. As they continue their dance becomes more loose and fun. Jack begins to spin Angela around the dance floor with a smile. Ange is giggling and grinning ear to ear. They are both oblivious to the crowd.

"I want that someday Booth" Brennan whispers encased snuggly in his arms. "You will Bones" Booth tells her, "I promise." He leans down and kisses the top of her nose. She smiles and initiates a real kiss before pulling away a moment later looking terrified. The song ends and Brennan takes off toward the doors. Angela and Hodgins pull apart and Angela catches a glimpse of Bren out off the corner of her eye. Ange glances a Booth who looks upset and resolutely begins to follow Bren through the maze of tables.

Hodgins motions for the D.J. to continue while following Angela with his eyes looking worried. The D.J. announces that this dance is dedicated to all mothers and their sons. Hodgins and Angela had decided to do this in lieu of relinquishing the special dance all together. They were supposed to dance together but instead Hodgins just made his way over to Booth as the music played. Angela said the song was what his mother would have thought and Aaron agreed, "The Man You've Become" by Molly Pasutti

* * *

Big wheels, hot wheels  
Little trucks and cars  
Skinned knees, climbing trees  
Wishing on the stars  
Moments may be lost somewhere in time  
But the sweetest memories are never left behind  
Now you've grown so fine  
And come so far...

I'm so proud of who you are  
The man you've become  
Thrilled to share your deepest joy  
To know you've found the one  
For the great things you will do  
I'll be blessed 'cause you're my son  
But I'll always see the boy  
In the man you've become

School days, sleep-aways  
Driving all alone  
Phone calls, shopping malls  
Late coming home  
It was hard to know when to let you spread your wings  
When to let you go to face the challenges life brings  
But you've grown so fine  
And come so far...

I'm so proud of who you are  
The man you've become  
Thrilled to share your deepest joy  
To know you've found the one  
For the great things you will do  
I'll be blessed 'cause you're my son  
But I'll always see the boy  
In the man you've become…

* * *

As the music played softly and moms and children danced, Angela went to find Brennan in the hallway. Ange found Brennan curled up knees pulled tightly to her chest. Bren looked up at Ange with silent tears streaking her face. "I really messed up," Brennan whispered. Angela's heart went out to her and she knelt beside Bren without any thought to her dress. "Sweetie" Angela murmured pulling Brennan into her arms and wiping away the tears. "What's wrong?" Ange questioned. "I kissed him," Brennan said with voice full of self-loathing. "Well isn't that a good thing?" Angela teased her slightly. Brennan rubbed her eyes "I'm so confused Ange," she said looking up at her with tear filled eyes. "Close your eyes and think of Booth" Angela directed Brennan. "Picture his face, his smile, how he makes you feel…Now how do you feel?" Ange questions. "Good, happy…safe" Brennan told her. "What does that mean?" she scrunched by her nose perplexed. "I think you're going to need to talk to Booth to figure that out" Angela told her. Ange stood up and pulled Brennan to her feet, she wrapped her arm around Bren's shoulders and after carefully examining her friend's appearance led her back inside.

The music ended as they reached the door. Angela relinquished her hold on Brennan, passing her to Booth. Hodgins turned to look at her concerned and she gave the two men a thumbs up. Angela then made her way to her father. He pulled her close and examined her slightly teary eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked somewhat alarmed. Angela nodded and buried her face in his chest. He rubbed her back and began to dance with her around the room. Angela was a daddy's girl and began to cry tears of joy as well as smile as the music played.

* * *

I Loved Her First by Heartland

"Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first…"

* * *

As Angela spun around the room she began to smile remembering the "good old days". She remembered their Christmases together, even when they were in some other county they always had cookies to leave out and Santa always found them. Though he missed many of her school plays and art exhibits he would always make time to watch the videos or look at the pictures the neighbors took. She remembered vacations to far off places and gifts just because he missed her. Her favorite memories were of summers when she joined him on tour and spent hours, days, weeks just being around him. _Daddy's little girl…_

Everyone then spends time dancing to upbeat dance tunes. Angela catches Brennan's eye and receives a smile. Bren and Booth are dancing with Parker, taking turns spinning him and tickling him. They have agreed to take it slow and see where it goes. Brennan knows they can still be friends if anything goes wrong, she has observed this with Ange and Hodgins. For now they are living in the moment, though they will need to have a more serious discussion soon. Angela dances with Brennan and the rest of the bridesmaids, then she dances with Lily. Keeping her promise to the little girl she twirls the child around. "Remember" she tells Hodgins with a grin "I want like a million of these". They conclude the evening by throwing the bouquet, which Jenna catches, and the garter that Aaron snags. Booth and Brennan both do not catch anything but Bren say their promise is based on love, not a superstition. She assures Booth this is better. "Sure Bones" he appeases her lightly tickling her. Meanwhile Lily has stolen the flowers from her mom. Her bright eyes peer out over the bunch and she is laughing in delight. Luke has taken the garter so they can play "wedding". They match in their black t-shirts and take off giggling.

By the time Aaron and Jenna re-corral their children all of the regular guests have left. Angela and Hodgins call the bridal party over to give away gifts of gratitude. The little girls Nicole, "Court" and Lily received butterfly cookie cutters, cookie mix, and colored sugar sprinkles. They also each received one major gift, dollhouse each with unique colors, custom furniture, and dolls based off of pictures the kids drew with Ange.

The little boys received a personalized pirate treasure box, eye patch, fake gold coins and shiny plastic sword. Their major gift was a hockey stick, puck, goal, and jerseys with all of the players' signatures on them.

The bridesmaids all were given personalized bags, each a different bright color with white polka dots and an embroidered name. The big gift for them was an engraved Tiffany heart necklace that said each of their names. Bren's was engraved specially with "_Bren_" on one side and "_Sweetie_" on the other.

The groomsmen got one-acre land on moon (courtesy of Hodgins' sense of humor), an engraved lighter, Cuban cigars, and personalized shot glasses.

All of the party was very pleased with their gifts and thanked the couple repeatedly. Most of the bridesmaids and Zack left soon afterward. Jenna and Aaron left together to take their kids back to the room to watch a movie. Ange could tell that they would be her next romantic challenge, especially after hearing that they made plans to go swimming tomorrow. Booth and Brennan left to head to bed swinging Parker between them. He connected them in a physical way just like the bond they shared together connected them in an unbreakable emotional way. "Thank you" Bren called turning to run back and hug Angela. Ange was caught off guard but quickly reciprocated. "Call me later sweetie," she demanded wiggling her fingers in a good bye as the three left. Angela and Hodgins then headed back to their room but sleep wasn't exactly the first thing on their minds.

Booth and Brennan tumbled into bed in their p.j.s and hugged the little boy between them tightly. Parker fell asleep snuggled tightly in the middle halfway through the movie. Booth tucked him in, in his cotton Spiderman pajamas. Bren turned off the T.V. and they fell asleep holding hands and cradling Parker in the opposite arms.

Angela and Jack were exhausted after the party and after helping each other change they laid down on the bed. Jack held Angela tight and Ange fell asleep quickly safe and content in Jack's arms. He watched her sleep, smiles tugging at her lips and whispered, "I love you, that means forever, no matter what, unconditionally".

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of you are reading and I would love to here what you think, even if you don't have an account. Thanks again Cherry0208!**


End file.
